


Memories of Light- Podfic

by RinRin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: HIV/AIDS, Multi, Podfic, Rape Recovery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author "Bruce Wayne gets caught up in a hostage situation at a bank.  This is what comes after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Results

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449232) by [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish). 
  * Inspired by [Memories of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449232) by [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish). 



The link to the podfic is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kdra4a9gm26f6am/MoL_ch1.m4a) I hope you all enjoy! Please leave feedback for both myself and Writingfish!


	2. Side Effects

The link to the second chapter is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7g51xvqiesbyk3q/MoL+ch2.m4a)  
Hope you all enjoy, and please leave feedback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my breaths that are actually audible in this, I don't know what happened...


End file.
